The present invention relates to an ornament for displaying a compact-disc.
There have been a variety of ornaments which are used for a pendant or the like. Not only jewels or precious metals but also those small articles that are essentially used for other purposes such as coins are often used for an ornament by suspending them with chains or strands.
For ornamental purposes, those elements which glitter, such as jewels or precious metals, are preferably employed.
The compact-disc has been developed as a medium to record a mass of information, such as music or data, and has a layer which reflects light. Since the layer reflects light in various colorful ways, the compact disc looks very beautiful.